George Gore
| romaji_name = Onizuka Gō | ja_trans_name = Go Onizuka | it_name = George Gore/The Gore | other_names = | age = 19 | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Duelist Bounty hunter | anime_deck = *Gouki *Dinowrestler | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = | en_voice = Daniel J Edwards }} George Gore, known as Go Onizuka ( , Onizuka Gō) in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a Celebrity Duelist under the name The Gore, (written as in the Japanese version) in LINK VRAINS, and later in the second season, becomes a bounty hunter working for SOL Technologies. George also serves as an initial rival to Yusaku. Design Appearance George is a tan-skinned young man with a built and bulky body. He has two-toned hair, fashioned in a flattop/hi-top fade: brown from his forehead down, including a neatly trimmed brown chin beard, and blonde on top of his head, fashioned in the flattop style and featuring red-striped highlights. As a kid, George's two-toned hair had a small spiky crown on the blonde upper portion, sans the highlights, and the brown parts were that of a mullet. As a young adult, he wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. George is shirtless, with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen. he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves. George does not use an Avatar in LINK VRAINS so his outfit remains the same. Taking on the appearance of Dark George, George wears the same outfit, but with added black shoulder pads with yellow outline, purple spikes on his knees and a black and white wrestler's mask, a purple spike, small yellow details, a long teal hair, and his eyes become covered. Personality George is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Celebrity Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was, unwittingly, stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft spot for children, as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he does not Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, George prioritizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels immediately. By season 2, George retains much of his original personality but is now more concerned with prestige and rank. With Playmaker's increasing popularity and the media becoming more and more obsessed with him, George starts resenting him, thinking he's Playmaker's "stepping stone" and willing to join the hunt against Playmaker even though the latter saved his life from the Hanoi. As a result, he casts aside his Celebrity Duelist career and becomes a Bounty Hunter for SOL Technologies, believing that he can't move forward until he defeats Playmaker. Furthermore, all of George's duel losses seemed to have soured him as he rejected Soulburner when he offered him a hand, stating that everyone experiences defeat and that it reveals who one really is, making him a bit of a "sore loser" as Flame noted. Etymology His Japanese surname "Onizuka" (鬼塚) is written with the characters of "ogre" and "mound". The name "Go" (豪) can be translated as "strong" or "manly". His dub first name, "George," is based off of the Latinized name Georgius, named after Saint George, a Greek saint. George's name is of Greek origin, combining the words γεω (geō, "earth) and ἔργον (érgon, “work”). His dub last name "Gore," is the word "Ogre" with the first two letters reversed. It may also be based off of another name for a pro wrestling striking spear, the Gore. Abilities George can transform himself to look like other avatars in LINK VRAINS. Biography History George grew up never knowing his parents. He saw his life as a struggle of the fittest, and ended up in lots of trouble by fighting with other children, stealing food and being alone. He grew up in an orphanage, but became happier when he found out about Duel Monsters. George became focused, and won many Duels, and eventually would become a famous Celebrity Duelist. Eventually, he met Makoto Kimishima, another orphan, whom he protected from bullies. George wanted to convince him to stand up for himself, but Makoto refused, being too kind for that. Despite their differences, George and Makoto became good friends. Eventually, George became a famous Celebrity Duelist in LINK VRAINS. Hanoi George appeared in LINK VRAINS when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked. He watched Playmaker's Duel against a Knight of Hanoi and was angered that Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He was then shown raging in his warehouse about Playmaker's rising popularity. As Akira Zaizen showed up, offering a D-Board for his help in defeating Playmaker, he rejected the offer, saying that he took orders from nobody. When George visited his old orphanage, the children were engrossed in videos of Playmaker, paying no attention that George visited. Shocked by this, George accepted Akira's offer and drew Playmaker out with a Knight of Hanoi disguise. After revealing who he really was, George challenged Playmaker to a Duel, declaring that the true hero of LINK VRAINS would unmask Playmaker. When SOL Technologies used a program to trap them and prevent Playmaker from logging out, George then announced that Playmaker could only leave by defeating him. Upon being questioned of who hired him, he replied that he was not telling that to a hacker and said his purpose here is to show that he is the stronger Duelist. The two began their Duel, with George Normal Summoning "Gouki Suprex" and with its effect, Special Summon "Gouki Twistcobra", ending his turn. As Playmaker brought out two monsters of his own, George was amused and compared the current situation to a pro-wrestling tag match, declaring that he would win by the count of 3. He then lost half his LP by "Linkslayer", helped by "Cyberse Wizard's" effect, and was brought to his knees. George got up before the count of three, staying true to his charisma style of deliberately putting himself in danger to heighten his audience's emotions. He then adds "Gouki Riscorpio" with "Suprex's" effect. He then activated his Skill, "Fighting Spirit" to bring back "Suprex" and Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre". After increasing "Great Ogre's" ATK, George was confident it was enough to defeat Playmaker, declaring that it would be his finisher. As George moved in for the final blow, Playmaker activated a trap that left him with 100 life points. He then smiled when Playmaker stayed to finish the duel despite having an escape route available. When Playmaker Link Summoned Link Spider, George called it a weakling due to its low attack, however he became annoyed when he realized that Playmaker took his attacks deliberately to satisfy the condition for Playmaker's Skill, calling Playmaker a copycat of his charisma style. He was then shocked when Playmaker performed multiple Link Summons to bring out 3 Link Monsters. When Playmaker asked his Decode Talker to attack, George questioned the use of attacking with a monster with lower attack, but when both his Great Ogre and Decode Talker were tied in attack, he tried to save Great Ogre with its effect. However, by the third attack, Great Ogre ran out of linked monsters for its effect and is destroyed by Decode Talker, costing George the duel. As he got up, he laughed, having enjoyed the duel with Playmaker. When he logged out, he stumbled, feeling the fatigue from the duel. He was surprised and moved to see the children waiting and clapping for him despite his loss. He then held up his champion belt and roared, and had fun with the children, with a big grin on his face. Another After his defeat against Playmaker, George studied Playmaker's tactics. He realized his battling style was outdated, and had to change. Regardless, he swore he'd still fight for entertainment, while his manager thought his fans would accept if he changed his battling style. George saved Makoto, who was knocked unconscious and fell off a cliff in LINK VRAINS. George came out of the data sea and failed to wake him up, but was visited by the person that attacked Makoto. The person noted George was a Celebrity Duelist, who wanted to know what was done to Makoto. The person explained they placed a virus into him, and if George wished to cure him, he'd have to join the Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. George yelled out he would not be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let Makoto stay infected. Instead, Dr. Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, Playmaker should simply surrender himself to Dr. Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away, infuriating Gore. Later, George was at the hospital, waiting at the operating room. His manager came, and George informed him someone called the paramedics to pick Makoto up. George blamed himself for Makoto's condition, and his manager remembered Makoto became a Duelist, and even won certain tournaments, when George became famous in LINK VRAINS. At this point, it is revealed that Makoto and George were childhood friends during their orphanage days. The two met when George scared off bullies who were picking on Makoto, and Makoto convinced George to be more gentle with fragile things, like a butterfly he captured to show Makoto. George realized he should've stopped Makoto from his Duelist path, due to the danger it placed on him, but George's manager assured him Makoto would not give up, and it was not George's fault for this condition. The medics pushed Makoto's bed, and George was informed the doctors could not wake him up. George swore to save Makoto by defeating Dr. Genome. Yusaku, who overheard the conversation, left. George saw him and realized Yusaku was also concerned about Makoto, who attended the same school. Yusaku gave out his name to George, and left. In LINK VRAINS, posing as Playmaker, George confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Dr. Genome arrived, and saw through George's disguise. George confirmed this, and removed his program. Dr. Genome was pleased, believing George would join their hunt after Playmaker. George denied this, replying he only came for Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity. Dr. Genome doubted George knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for that identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Dr. Genome activated the Data Gale, conjuring black tornadoes that nearly threw George off his D-Board. Dr. Genome knew George Gore's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. George confirmed this, surprising Genome for his answer. George rushed Genome, who summoned "Helixx Marmotroll", which would prevent George's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. George was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. Much to his fans' surprise, George equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark George spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark George summoned another "Gouki Riscorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Helixx Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark George's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark George, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark George's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. Dark George was grossed out by his weirdness, and used "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Riscorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark George destroyed "Gouki Riscorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 3000. "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Helixx Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark George claimed he evolved, though Genome remembered his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark George had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Helixx Mamortroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Helixx Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome tributed "Helixx Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark George. Pointing out Genome's fact that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark George swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Riscorpio" and "Gouki Twistcobra", and used the latter's effect to tribute the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Serpent Splash", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Helixx Token". Reviving "Helixx Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Helixx Token" to Link Summon "Helixx Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twistcobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Helixx Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Hellix Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect tributed "Helixx Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark George discarded "Gouki Octostretch", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left. Dark George got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Hellix Necro Darwin" to active his Preserve Species Skill, that cut Dark George's LP and "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK in half. Dark George crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark George's AI to remind about Genome's tactics, showing Dark George had no hope to win. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Playmaker denied to have come to help Dark George, and swore if the latter lost, Playmaker would laugh at his defeat. Dark George listened to Playmaker, who believed George would actually evolve and defeat Dr. Genome. Dark George's mask dissolved, and George used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", Gore Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Re-Match", George Special Summoned "Gouki Twistcobra" and "Gouki Riscorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Hellix" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's Hellix monsters, and made George win the Duel. George cheered for his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by George evolving from a heel to a hero, but George stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore George would regret defeating him and disappeared, while George was focused on curing Makoto. George also knew Playmaker wanted to encourage him to win, rather than mock him. George swore to defeat him one day, but seeing the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS, proposed an alliance. Playmaker joined in, and so did Blue Angel. Later, George fought a Knight of Hanoi, having his "Gouki The Master Ogre" destroy the Knight's "Jack Wyvern", finishing the Duel. George joined up with Playmaker, asking him about Blue Angel's whereabouts, but Playmaker did not know. Later, Go, at the orphanage, watched how Kitamura's army confronted the Knights of Hanoi. George, disguised as a bear, went into an alley. A Knight of Hanoi pursued him, until George lifted his disguise off and declared a Speed Duel against the knight, having "Gouki The Great Ogre" attack him. Later, George watched the Duel between Blue Angel and Baira at the orphanage. He was pleased to see Blue Angel won against Baira. George watched as an ominous tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, and wondered what was going on. Seeing avatars being absorbed, George asked of the children at the orphanage to stop watching this disaster. He watched Spectre erased Kitamura, and the former threatened to do this to anyone that dared entering LINK VRAINS. George decided to leave the orphanage when the kids were asleep, but was confronted by his manager, who forbid George from entering LINK VRAINS. George refused to listen, and fired his manager. The manager asked for George to at least promise to return safely, who made that promise. George logged in LINK VRAINS. He quickly met up with Playmaker and Blue Angel, the latter stating she was fighting for everyone, as those people look up to her. Gore exclaimed the same, since he was the hero that needed to protect LINK VRAINS. Ai noted how full of energy Gore was. Gore noted that was the Ignis, who yelled out he had a name, Ai. Playmaker explained he came to stop the Tower of Hanoi, rescue Ghost Gal and confront the mastermind, Varis. Blue Angel was shocked to hear Ghost Gal vanished, too, at the hands of Varis. Gore asked about the data Ghost Gal gave to Playmaker, who reported Varis intended to destroy LINK VRAINS, using the tower. Blue Angel realized if the network would be destroyed, then all the people absorbed would be destroyed, too, hence why Playmaker exclaimed the importance of stopping the tower's completion, and Ai added it would prevent him from being erased. Gore asked how to stop the tower, and was told Varis had to be defeated. Ai warned the time limit was six hours before the tower was completed. Gore and Blue Angel promised to go there, but Playmaker replied it was better if they stayed home, in safety. This actually motivated George and Blue Angel to protect the children and the absorbed people, including Ghost Gal. Playmaker did not care, but asked of them to be careful. He reminded them one of them had to defeat Varis, who, according to Ghost Gal, wielded a powerful card. The trio promised to meet up against and went in different directions. Gore continued his way towards the Tower of Hanoi. George was near the Tower of Hanoi, and remembered his promise to his manager. In front of the tower, Gore was confronted by Varis, who came to stop him, and the two noted each other's names. Gore noted Varis would use the tower to destroy the data, and questioned his goals. Varis smiled, doubting Gore would understood the Knights of Hanoi's goals. Gore confirmed this, since he did not wish to listen gibberish from a "villain", and would never forgive Varis these actions. Varis wondered why Gore came, since Blue Angel has been absorbed already. Warning the same would happen to Go, Varis let him retreat. Gore was surprised to hear Blue Angel had been defeated, as Varis noted Spectre defeated her, but lost to Playmaker. Varis pointed out his enemy was Playmaker rather than Gore. Gore swore to stop Varis, just like Playmaker did to Spectre. Varis noted Gore did defeat one of his subordinates, and accepted the challenge. Gore remembered Playmaker's warning about Varis' powerful card, and hoped his refined Deck should suffice. Gore started the first round by Link Summoning "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and supplying his field with three "Gouki" monsters as backup. When Playmaker arrived, Gore claimed he would be the one to defeat Varis, who was unamused Gore was distracted by a bystander. Varis' swarming tactics let him Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" and draw two cards with the effect of "Arrow Charge". To belittle Go, Varis used George's "Gouki Thunder Ogre" for the additional Normal Summon of "Triggering Wurm", and use it to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon". "Triggering Wurm" was revived from the GY, and Varis used his dragon's effect to clear everyone's Main Monster Zones. To minimize the damage, Gore tributed "Gouki Twistcobra" to increase the ATK of "Gouki Thunder Ogre" to 4500, and its effect increased its own ATK by 400. Varis boosted his dragon with "Link Protection" and attacked "Gouki Thunder Ogre", which triggered his dragon's effect to destroy the ogre and inflict 2200 LP damage to Gore. Gore discarded "Gouki Octostretch" to halve the damage. Varis complimented Gore for this tactic, but wondered how long would that last. Thinking of the children, Gore swore to restore LINK VRAINS. Gore Link Summoned "Gouki Heel Ogre" next to the link of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". The latter's effect was triggered, but Gore's ogre negated its effect and destroyed the dragon. Gore pointed out he also used Varis' monster to his advantage, which made Varis smirk. Varis banished "Link Protection" and "Topologic Bomber Dragon" to prevent Gore from attacking, unless he had four Link Monsters. Gore made progress by reviving "Gouki Jet Ogre" and bringing out "Gouki The Great Ogre". George swore to stop Varis, who admitted his admiration for Gore's passion. However, he reminded he was ruthless, and used a flashing "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Gore's monsters, thus intentionally cancelling his efforts. Gore realized that was the card Playmaker warned him about, making Varis laugh. Varis offered Gore to surrender. However, instead of his confidence crushed, Gore became more determined to win, to use everything he had to stop Varis. He played "Gouki Ringtrainer" to resurrect his "Gouki The Great Ogre" that Varis had destroyed. Varis promised to "honor" his opponent by obliterating him. He played "Boot Sector Launch" to summon "Shelrokket Dragon" and "Metalrokket Dragon", using them to Link Summon "Booster Dragon". Varis targeted the effect of "Booster Dragon" to "Shellrokket Dragon", firing the missile to destroy Gore's "Gouki" monsters. With no monsters left, Gore took the attack of "Booster Dragon", lowering his LP to 1000. Gore had "Gouki Moonsault" return his "Gouki Jet Ogre" to his Extra Deck, only to Link Summon it later on. He destroyed it to force Varis' monsters in Attack Position, preparing them for battle. He revived "Gouki Jet Ogre" with "Gouki Grit", and used all of his monsters to Link Summon his new monster, "Gouki The Giant Ogre", which sparked Varis' interest. Gore's ogre, whose ATK became 5000, attacked "Booster Dragon", reduced Varis' LP by 3100 points, as a "payback" for Varis' actions. While Varis Special Summoned "Triple Burst Dragon" from his GY, Gore claimed he was always improving himself. Varis summoned a "Magnarokket Dragon", and targeted it with the effect of "Booster Dragon". Varis targeted "Gouki The Giant Ogre" as his target for destruction, who was unaffected by that effect, and the missile bounced off it. Varis became displeased his effort were in vain, claiming Gore was stubborn. Gore reminded he always Dueled in public, and many children were looking up to him. However, he noted currently there was no fan cheering on for him, and now was fighting only for himself. He wanted to prove his strength, and dared Varis to show his own, who creepily smiled. Varis proceeded by summoning "Borrelsword Dragon", surprised Gore actually forced him to summon this monster that would mark his enemy's end. Varis admitted he did not care for whom he fought, for he was just carrying on his goal. The dragon and the ogre clashed, with neither side being indestructible in battle. "Borrelsword Dragon" gained half the ATK that was cut off from "Gouki The Giant Ogre", increasing its ATK to 4500. Varis switched the position of "Metalrokket Dragon" to destroy "Gouki The Giant Ogre". The attempt failed, for the latter's ATK increased by 1000 when its ATK was reduced, thus becoming immune to "Metalrokket Dragon". This, however, allowed "Borrelsword Dragon" to attack once more, and slashed Gore's "Gouki The Giant Ogre" and defeating Gore himself. Gore started disappearing, and told Playmaker this was the best he could do. Playmaker was grateful he was able to learn about Varis' tactics, and Gore left him to face Varis before fading away. With Varis' defeat, Playmaker stopped the Tower of Hanoi, which emitted the data back. Thus, Gore woke up from his coma. Takeru Homura read the news made by the pigeon and frog about LINK VRAINS' heroes - Gore, Blue Angel and Playmaker - which motivated him to join and fight, too. At the same time, the reporters interviewed Gore, who became LINK VRAINS' celebrity. Gore simply stated he was glad to see children smiling again. However, his smile was gone when the reporters asked about Playmaker's whereabouts. Gore became furious the reporters cared more about Playmaker, and shoved them off. Later, he spoke to Akira about the problem, who asked of Gore not to inform the media that the Tower of Hanoi put LINK VRAINS at risk. Gore, however, realized Playmaker stood in his way in real and digital life, and saw the only way to overcome this was to defeat him and become the best once more. Thus, he abandoned his status as the Celebrity Duelist, and went to SOL Techologies to start anew, as a bounty hunter. Lost Memories Akira was unwillingly forced to find bounty hunters to track Playmaker down. He took in his office three people, among which one of was Gore, in a new outfit. Gore didn't expect Akira to be his boss, and neither did the latter to think Gore would become a bounty hunter. Gore simply stated his reasons were his own, and did not want to explain himself. Instead, he noted there was another bounty hunter. Hayumi explained he was late, which upset Gore a bit. Akira assured him that dangerous, person was merciless, yet was professional in his activities. Before Gore left, Akira asked him why did he join the bounty hunters squad, and turning away from his fame as a Celebrity Duelist. Gore replied the job was more fitting for him to defeat Playmaker and reclaim his pride. Akira understood, and told Playmaker about the secret of his power, for he a victim of the Lost Incident. He informed Playmaker's purpose behind Dueling was to live, and the secret was determination and persistence. George was surprised to see the guy wrapped-up, as Blood Shepherd didn't want to show his face to those that did reveal in LINK VRAINS. Gore ignored that, claiming he would be the one to defeat Playmaker, since the latter was always one step ahead of him. Blood Shepherd ignored Gore, but reminded not to be ordered around, since he did his things at his own pace. Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Gore was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Eventually, Gore and his two allies went to pursue after Playmaker and Soulburner. Ai recognized George, who was working for SOL Technologies. Gore announced his pleasure that Playmaker returned to LINK VRAINS, and had his fellow bounty hunters surround him to prevent his escape. Gore wanted to Duel Playmaker, who didn't have the time for that. Instead, he wanted to evade the pursuit. Gore collided with Playmaker's D-Board, ordering not to let them get away. Even with SOL Technologies' trap activated, Playmaker wanted to continue. He and Soulburner evaded the trap, which two of the bounty hunters were caught in. Per Soulburner's request, Playmaker let him face Gore. Gore refused to deal with Soulburner, claiming he had "no time to be playing with him". Soulburner showed his Ignis, Flame, which made Gore realize Soulburner was one of the victims of the Lost Incident. Soulburner confirmed this, and still challenged his senior. Gore brushed Soulburner off for being called a senior, but accepted his challenge, since his job was to obtain the Ignis. Soulburner cheered as Flame introduced himself, but Gore bluntly replied he would show no mercy and would make Soulburner regret his decision. Soulburner asked Flame about Gore; Flame joked he'd "go-go" and attack. Regardless, Flame reminded Gore constantly evolved in Duels, and didn't know what Gore could pull out at the moment. Much to Soulburner's surprise, Gore immediately used his Skill, "Dinowrestle Revolution" to play "World Dino Wrestling", as well as to summon "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor". Despite the change in Gore's Deck, Soulburner was impressed by his opponent. Soulburner proceeded with his tactics to swap "Salamangreat" monsters in his hand and GY to swarm the field, to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo", which Gore noted to be his ace monster. The latter's effect returned Gore's "Dinomuscle", and "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" was summoned to the Link Marker of "Salamangreat Heatleo". Gore's "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" protected itself from being destroyed in battle and switched to defense. Soulburner intended to inflict piercing damage, but "World Dino Wrestling" permitted only one attack per turn. Soulburner laughed, admitting Gore's strategy was impressive, and enjoyed his time. Gore summoned another "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor", as well as a "Dinowrestler Capaptera". Using the three monsters, Gore Link Summoned "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle". Gore thought about his life, and reminded he was here to prove he was the best, and he would fiercely fight to prove that. Gore's Dinosaur attacked Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo", and prevented Soulburner from using his set card. Soulburner took 1900 LP damage, while Gore boasted he needed to win to be acknowledged. Soulburner listened to Gore's frustrations over Playmaker. Soulburner doubted Gore was "a stepping stone", but pointed out he was SOL Technologies' loser, who complained to strangers about his problems. Gore was insulted, but Soulburner still bore respect towards him. However, he believed the real Gore would never be pathetic like that. Soulburner admitted he was a fan of LINK VRAINS' heroes, since they defeated the people that hurt him. The courage and believing in strength was what Soulburner motivated to go forward. Soulburner asked where was that Gore, who remained silent. Soulburner wished to fight the "real" Gore, even if he also had a reason to win the Duel. Soulburner retrieved "Salamangreat Heatleo" with "Link Fire's Return", and inflicted moderate damage to Gore. Suddenly, Soulburner was nearly attacked, and accused Gore of attacking him during the Duel. Gore denied being involved in the attack, as Hayami of SOL Technologies was trying to attack Soulburner to prevent Akira's demotion. She launched another attack, but Gore took the hit, much to Akira and Soulburner's surprise. Gore and Soulburner continued the Duel, as the latter and Flame were glad Gore wouldn't resort to such low attempts to capture them. Using "Salamangreat Sanctuary", Soulburner made another Reincarnation Link Summon of "Salamangreat Heatleo", which lowered the ATK of Gore's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" to 800. To lower the damage he'd take, Gore's Link Monster forced Soulburner's "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" to attack it, which prevented "Salamangreat Heatleo" from attacking. By discarding "Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo", Gore protected his Link Monster and took 1000 LP damage. Soulburner noted Gore's monsters were tough, as Flame noticed he mastered his Deck. Gore intended to win, rather than having an entertaining match when two sides' ace monsters would clash. Gore's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" attacked "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; to prevent defeat, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Sanctuary" to reduce the ATK of "Salamangreat Heatleo" and gain LP, thus avoiding the defeat with 1100 LP left. To protect his monster from "Salamangreat Heatleo", Gore summoned "Dinowrestler Rambrachio". Soulburner noted Gore put a lot of effort into Dueling, but reminded Soulburner also had a reason for winning. Soulburner claimed he came to fight, being inspired by the heroes that fought against the Knights of Hanoi, to free him from his depression. Flame supported Soulburner, who activated Burning Draw skill to draw a card. Much like Playmaker, Soulburner played "Rise of the Salamangreat" Ritual Spell Card, returning "Salamangreat" monsters from his GY to Ritual Summon "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle". Gore reminded his monster still had more ATK. Soulburner tributed "Salamangreat Heatleo" and had his eagle attack, whose effect destroyed Gore's monster and inflicted damage to its ATK, thus making his LP drop to zero. George was defeated, but Soulburner offered him his hand to get up. Gore refused and walked away. Soulburner pointed out George was, to him, one of LINK VRAINS' heroes, but swore in order to regain his old self back, had to continue winning. Gore stopped Soulburner, pointing out everyone could lose a Duel, but the important thing was whether dwell on the defeat or continue fighting. He claimed the true self was revealed once someone loses, and logged out, but Flame commented Gore was a sore loser to say that. Ignis Warfare Reading news about Kyoko Taki's prison escape, Yusaku realized Varis and the Knights of Hanoi were regrouping, and were to join his list of enemies, besides Gore. Akira informed Gore and Blood Shepherd of the gate in the restricted area, through which Playmaker and Soulburner had gone to. Gore questioned why Akira didn't inform them of this earlier, but was reminded they were only hired to capture Playmaker and his Ignis. Akira noted unless the gate was reopened, Playmaker had no reason to return to LINK VRAINS, while his team were investigating the chances of reopening the gate. Blood Shepherd asked about Soulburner, whom Akira had no information of, save for having an Ignis and being a Lost Incident victim. Akira simply asked of them to be ready to capture Playmaker. Blood Shepherd turned around, deciding to take the matter into his own hands, regardless of Akira's demands. Blood Shepherd jumped and logged out, making Gore question if it was wise to trust him. Later, when George was scouting the area, he was ordered by Akira not to pursue Playmaker, since Akira had to show him something. Deck Celebrity Duelist Deck ".]] George uses a "Gouki" Deck. According to his profile, his Deck Style is Beatdown. Similar to his attitude towards loyalty, his main tactic is about gathering his monsters together, both assembling them from his Deck and combining their respective might. His signature tactic in Duels is to start off passively, allowing his opponents to gain a huge lead before turning things around for a single powerful finish, all for the sake of amazing spectators. After losing his duel against Playmaker, feeling that his style was outdated, George's tactics became more offensive, utilizing Burn tactics along with relentless attacks. It became deemed a "Heel" tactic as he would recklessly sacrifice his monsters on the field to gain advantage. Regardless, his strategy essentially remained the same, building up the might of his monsters through constantly fortifying his hand and face his opponents direct combat. His Speed Duel Skill for this Deck is "Fighting Spirit". In Season 2, George's Gouki deck is given to Kenmochi and Yoroizaka while he himself uses the new Dinowrestler deck. Bounty Hunter Deck During 2nd Season, George, now a Bounty Hunter, started using a "Dinowrestler" Deck. The Deck's strategy focuses on beatdown tactics and powering up a single monster with a combination of different card effects while also relying on the "World Dino Wrestling" Field Spell, that can be easily accessed via 'Georges new Skill "Dinowrestle Revolution", for protection by allowing only a single monster to attack per Battle Phase. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters